Somewhere only we know - This is Halloween !
by Celaici
Summary: Nouveau petit bonus de Sowk, cette fois-ci pour les fêtes d'Halloween !


Et me re-voilà avec un nouveau bonus de SOWK ! Je déteste Halloween mais j'étais inspirée soudainement ^^

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient paaaaaas ! Dites-moi, vous comptez regarder la saison 6 ? Oui, non ? Pourquoi ?

Bonne lecture et joyeux Halloween !

* * *

 **This is Halloween !**

Peter sortit de sa voiture et inspira profondément. A en jouer par la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de sa maison, Stiles avait préparé un succulent repas pour le 31 octobre. Il s'avançait vers la maison lorsqu'il entendit des rires derrière lui. Il se tourna et baissa la tête sur trois enfants déguisés, chacun une citrouille en plastique à la main.

\- Un bon ou un sort ! chantonnèrent-ils en chœur.

Peter sourit en coin, puis, faisant briller ses yeux bleus, il poussa un grognement digne du loup garou qu'il était. Les enfants partirent en courant sous le regard satisfait de Peter. Ricanant, il monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à son foyer et ouvrit la porte avec énergie.

\- Stiles ! Stiles, je suis rentré ! Ah, si tu avais vu la tête des gosses ! J'en peux plus, j'adore Halloween, rien que pour- Stiles ?

Il regarda dans la cuisine, mais le plat sur le feu était éteint.

\- Stiles, t'es là ?

Il enleva sa veste, déposa son sac près des escaliers et alla dans le salon. Un mot était posé sur la table basse : _Je suis passé chez Scott. Citrouille à évider._

Peter sourit et secoua la tête. Il n'y avait que Scott pour faire ce genre de choses. Il retourna dans la cuisine pour goûter la délicieuse soupe qu'avait préparé son compagnon. Il huma avidement et soupira de bonheur. Quelle joie c'était de vivre avec lui, dans cette grande maison. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, les lumières étaient chaleureuses et Peter ferma les yeux en pensant à la chaleur de leur lit, le corps de Stiles se blottissant contre lui. Il en frissonnait d'avance. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par le bruit du robinet qui coulait. Grommelant, il le ferma fort et ouvrit les placards pour préparer la table, en attendant le retour de l'hyperactif. Une fois les assiettes posées dans la salle à manger, il tendit l'oreille. Le robinet goûtait à nouveau.

\- Stupide plomberie !

Il retourna dans la cuisine, mais le robinet ne goûtait pas. Sa gorge se serra. Cela lui rappelait une sombre histoire que lui racontait Talia lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Paranoïaque mais inquiet malgré tout, il ouvrit tous ses sens et poussa un hurlement d'horreur en sentant une odeur de sang. Il monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre en appelant Stiles, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il se sentit défaillir, ses jambes lâchèrent prise et son estomac se souleva. Dans la baignoire, gisait le corps du jeune homme, le ventre ouvert, un intestin goûtant accroché au pommeau de la douche. Au-dessus, écrit en lettre rouge _Citrouille évidée._

Stiles sursauta violemment au cri de terreur de Peter. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et se tourna vers son compagnon, manquant de se prendre des coups.

\- Stiles ! Non, non, pitié, Stiles !

\- Peter ! PETER ! hurla Stiles de toutes ses forces pour ramener le loup à la réalité.

Peter, le regard fou, le fixait sans avoir l'air de le reconnaitre. Soudain, il se jeta dans les bras de Stiles.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Stiles… souffla-t-il, serrant l'humain à lui briser les os. J'ai cru que tu étais… j'ai cru…

\- Hey, chéri, je suis là… murmura Stiles en caressant ses cheveux. Eh bien, quand tu me disais qu'Halloween ne te réussit pas, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point…

\- Ne parle pas d'Halloween… Je déteste Halloween…

Stiles s'allongea confortablement et embrassa le front de Peter. Il regarda autour d'eux, leur douce chambre dans leur nouvel appartement. C'était si bon, pour une fois, de faire l'impasse sur cette fête pour passer une soirée, puis une nuit de câlins avec l'homme qui partageait chaque jour de sa vie à présent. Peter s'allongea sur Stiles et vint embrasser son cou.

\- Tu es là, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, Peter, je suis là.

Il laissa la lumière allumée jusqu'à ce que Peter se rendorme, sa mains enlacée avec la sienne.


End file.
